rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Ekwefi
Ekwefi is a female Mahjarrat character played by Kalitu. She leads a tribe called the Zuberi deep within the jungles of Karamja. Appearance Due to Ekwefi's isolation on the island of Karamja, she has developed a style all her own. Her clothing stresses deep emphasis on the color purple and is very similar to the tribal clothing that is found exclusively on Karamja. At the top of her head is headdress crafted by the finest goldsmith in the Zuberi tribe. The purple plumage of the rare and almost extinct "Anene" bird sticks out from behind the headdress in a semi-circle. The purple feathers with golden tips are a sign of wealth and wearing them is restricted to Ekwefi. The headress itself is much like a large headband with "ear-flaps" descending from the rim to the neck. A dark blueish-gray jewel studs the center of her head wear. On her neck is a large necklace made with beads and jewels of many different colors. White and orange fabric cover her shoulders, giving her a more sturdy appearance. A golden brooch brings this shoulder decoration to connect with her dress. Ekwefi's torso is covered with a purple linen that hugs her body and a light aqua-blue belt is fastened just above her hips. The clothing of her legs varies with time and region, but she mostly wears either a short, purple, knee length outer-skirt over a deep gray-purple one with blue trim, or a short knee length skirt with orange and white trim. Her footwear is almost always sandals. In times of trouble, such as war, she might wear a light or dark purple wimple which gives her a mobility she doesn't enjoy with her headress. Along with this, Ekwefi almost always wields a ancient wooden staff. The exact date of creation of this staff is unknown, but it was modified when she arrived in Karamja. The original staff looked much different than the one she wields today, but time has changed it's appearance. Made from the wood of the sacred Negast tree, it has a spherical bottom and red grips for use in single hand or two hand combat. Personality Ekwefi is usually a reasonable being and quite respectful to those who can help her achieve her goals. Aside from this, Ekwefi carries a reputation for harsh and cruel punishment, who commands complete obedience from her subjects. She is stubborn in what she wants and demanding with her goals. Ekwefi is not above consuming those who disobey her, though this is only a extreme example. She is usually fairly calm and well-tempered to her people. History Pre-RP (Background) Ekwefi's original name has been lost to time and even herself. She served in Zaros' army along with the other mahjarrat until Zamorak struck down Zaros. During this timeframe, there is not much of importantance. She was a mahjarrat of considerable power, who along with the others, destroyed cities and towns when commanded. When Zamorak struck down Zaros, Ekwefi remained ever loyal. Though her brothers and sisters were slaughtered around her, she bore a retribution for as many Zamorakians as she was able. As the slaughter drove on and as her brethen were killed or converted, Ekwefi knew she was fighting a losing battle. She tried several times to take refuge in obscure parts of Gielinor, but the war knew no bounds. She was displaced each time and each time she tried to raise an army of loyal Zarosians to defend herself and her religion. She eventually made way onto the island of Karamja, where she immediately set to work again. She gathered her army either by force, enslaving native populations, or by paying for the service of certain clans. It is at this time she earned the name "Ekwefi". Translated to "the destructive one", she rightfully earned her name from her reckless battles with the native people. As her crusades weaved by she grew less caring with the world outside of Karamja. Her full and undivided attention went to suppressing the population and bringing it under her control. Gradually as the once abundant and spectacular races of world disappeared, she was viewed as semi-divine because of her mystical powers. She relished this view and even enforced it upon her tribe, who knew nothing of the outside world and its happenings, fell to it at once. The centuries drove past and soon she had been on Karamja for millenia. Ekwefi now had little memory of why she created her tribe or her life before Karamja. To top it off, her strict Zarosianism had now merged with the indigenous religions of the neighboring tribes. This Zaro-Karam religion brought some converts in, who's knowledge and view of the world blended with the tribe's. Even the magic used by the shamans were now one with her Ancient Magicks. Ekwefi didn't notice these things, as they happened slowly and gradually. She herself even started to wield these magicks and started to even honor the other gods, but still put Zaros above them all. Her life and her tribe continued on like this and is still such as this, even in the present day. In Roleplay None Yet. Trivia *Ekwefi is thousands of years old. *Ekwefi's tribe, Zuberi, wears only the colors purple or green. *Because of their warlike nature, they are very experienced fighters and are masters of jungle. *The Zuberi tribe practices a kind of Voodoo magic, with emphasis on raising the dead and placing curses. *These practices were mostly brought in by the native and neighboring tribes.﻿ *Ekwefi's title in common is "Shaman Mother of the Zuberi."﻿ Category:Mahjarrat Category:Zarosian Category:Karamjan Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Characters Category:Dark Magic user Category:Political Figure Category:Necromancers Category:Female